eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reprise
Eine Wissenschaftlerin kommt in Eureka an und wird von Fargo sehr feindselig empfangen. Auch Zane handelt ungewöhnlich. Carter soll unterdessen auf die Kinder von Allison aufpassen, als diese wegen einer Medizinkonferenz die Stadt verlassen muss. Handlung Bei Vince im Café ist gute Stimmung, als er eine Frau vor der Tür stehen sieht. Er spricht sie an und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie gerade erst in Eureka angekommen ist. Unterdessen lässt sich Fargo über Video-Konferenz mit Larry verbinden, der zwar Urlaub hat, aber trotzdem Fargos Termine durchgibt. Die Neue, Holly, hat sich inzwischen ins Café gesetzt und bestellt etwas zu trinken. Dabei kommt es erneut zu einem Gespräch mit Vince und die beiden sind sich sofort sehr sympathisch. Larry erklärt derweil Fargo, dass Holly Marten im Auftrag der Senatorin schon heute nach Eureka gekommen ist. Fargo erinnert sich an den Namen und Larry erklärt, dass man ihr früher mal einen Job bei GD angeboten hatte, sie aber ablehnte, weil sie lieber allein arbeitet. Fargo sagt ihr den Kampf an und hört dazu laut "Eye of the Tiger". Allison muss zu einer medizinischen Konferenz und geht noch mal sicher, dass Carter es schafft, auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen. Beim Abschied sagt sie Kevin aber lieber noch mal explizit, dass er auf Carter achten soll. Derweil frühstücken Grace und Henry, der alles vorbereitet hat, um zu feiern, dass er seit sechs Monaten wieder Zuhause ist. Jo wird unterdessen Zuhause von Zane überrascht, der dort zufällig vorbei joggt. Dabei lässt er einen Kommentar über das Jahr 1947 los, sodass Jo klar wird, dass er Bescheid weiß. Sie geht sofort zu Fargo und beschwert sich bei ihm. Vor allem will sie aber wissen, was Zane jetzt alles weiß, und sie ist nicht erfreut, dass er auch von Jos Beziehung zum anderen Zane erfahren hat. Jo versucht zu erklären, welches Problem sie hat, doch als Fargo Holly erblickt, lässt er sie einfach stehen. Fargo zeigt Holly sofort das FTL und diese ist von der Technik begeistert. Fargo bietet eine Demonstration an, was Holly gerne sehen will. Als er es einschaltet, ist Holly plötzlich verschwunden. Fargo wollte sie schnell loswerden. Er erklärt, dass er Holly loswerden musste, weil sie herausgefunden hätte, dass das FTL auf der Technik der Einstein-Brücke basiert, was ihre Zeitreise verraten hätte. Jo ist überrascht, dass Fargo jetzt auf einmal Geheimnisse schützt. Zane erklärt Jo, dass Holly überall und nirgendwo sein könnte. Carter sitzt mit Kevin und dem Baby im Café Diem und Kevin beschwert sich, dass er und Carter nicht mehr so viel Spaß zusammen haben, seit dieser mit Allison zusammen ist. Andy ruft an und erklärt, dass er an Carters freien Tag doch Hilfe braucht. Carter fragt Kevin hypothetisch, was man machen müsste, wenn jemand durch das FTL verschwindet. Kevin hat sofort eine Ahnung und will sich zum BCE aufmachen. Carter hält ihn zurück. Als Vince Carter aber ablenkt, schnappt sich Kevin die Autoschlüssel und verschwindet. Jo hat Carter zum BCE gefahren, wo sein Auto steht. Von Kevin oder Holly ist aber nichts zu sehen. Jo erklärt, dass Fargo sehr komisch wirkte. Kevin unterbricht sie. Er hat Holly gefunden, die total begeistert von ihrer Reise ist. Sie will das noch mal machen. Carter ist sauer auf Kevin, als Allison anruft. Kevin ist besorgt, dass Carter Allison alles sagt, doch Carter entscheidet sich anders. Als die Verbindung schlechter wird, erklärt Allison, dass sie vom Hotel aus noch mal anruft. Kurz nachdem sie aufgelegt hat, platzt ihr Vorderreifen und sie kommt gerade so sicher zum Stehen. Als sie sich umguckt, entdeckt sie ein Mädchen am Straßenrand und spricht dieses an. Weinend erklärt das Mädchen, dass ihr Vater mit dem Auto abgestürzt sei. Allison klettert den Abhang herunter, stößt sich dabei aber heftig am Kopf. Holly ist wieder bei GD und immer noch total begeistert. Sie spricht mit Zane und Jo über die theoretischen Möglichkeiten, doch die beiden gehen darauf nicht ein. Als Holly gegangen ist, erklärt Zane, dass er eine Idee hat, wie man Holly die Technik erklären könnte, ohne die Einstein-Brücke zu verwenden. Er will auch über sich und Jo sprechen und versucht es mit witzigen Anspielungen. Jo wehrt aber ab und macht deutlich, dass es kein "Wir" in dieser oder irgendeiner anderen Zeitlinie gebe. Carter ist mit Kevin im Sheriff-Büro, wo Andy auf das Baby aufgepasst hat. Jo ruft an und will Carter nur mitteilen, dass sie wieder nach Hause fährt. Als sie vor ihrem Haus ankommt, muss sie feststellen, dass alles niedergebrannt ist. Zane kommt mit einem Feuerbrenner heraus. Jo hat Zane sofort ins Büro gebracht und ist enorm wütend. Carter will wissen, was los ist und Jo erklärt, dass Fargo ihm alles gesagt hatte. Carter kommt die Idee, dass der FTL-Flug vielleicht Nebenwirkungen habe, weil erst Fargo und nun Zane sehr seltsam agieren. Grace und Henry arbeiten an einem Gerät in der Garage und sie bekommen es endlich fertig. Carter ruft an, doch Henry geht nicht ran, weil er gerade zu gespannt auf das Gerät ist. Unterdessen hat Allison es zum abgestürzten Auto geschafft, aber dort sitzt niemand drin. Sie befiehlt dem Mädchen, etwas aus Allisons Auto zu holen. Jo ist mit Zane bei GD und erklärt, was sie und Carter vermuten. Holly schlussfolgert, dass sie eigentlich auch betroffen sein müsste, aber sie fühlt sich gut. Carter telefoniert mit Jo und erklärt, dass er Henry nicht erreichen kann. Als er gerade auflegen will, sieht er neben der Straße einige Felsbrocken in der Luft schweben. Kurz darauf kommt Holly an, weil Jo keine Zeit hat, da sie Hunde einfangen muss, die bei GD ausgebrochen sind. Holly ist fasziniert von dem, was sie sieht. Sie erklärt, dass sich die Felsen noch immer bewegen, aber das Auge es nicht erkennen kann. Als sie einen Stein wirft, stellen sie fest, dass sich das Feld ausbreitet. Carter fragt, was wäre, wenn dort jemand gestanden hätte, und Holly meint nur, dass auch Menschen erstarren. Plötzlich rast Kevin wie wild mit Carters Wagen weg. Im Büro findet Carter Kevin wieder, der erklärt, er hätte unbedingt etwas im Computer checken müssen. Carter wird bewusst, dass offenbar alle anfangen, seltsam zu handeln. Unterdessen hat Allison ihr Gerät von dem Mädchen bekommen und erklärt, dass der Vater durch eine Verletzung eventuell verwirrt ist und deswegen das Auto verlassen hat. Mit dem Gerät kann sie aber die DNA aufspüren. Die beiden machen sich sofort auf den Weg. Zane versucht mit Holly und Jo die Ursachen zu erörtern, während Fargo nur aggressiv im Hintergrund brabbelt. Im Sheriff-Büro hat Kevin derweil einen Ohrwurm vom Song "Bad Boys", den er am Morgen gehört hat. Die Musik hat er von einer zentralen Jukebox, auf die jeder aus Eureka zugreifen kann. Carter fragt, was noch auf der Playlist steht und sieht dort den Song "Who let the dogs out", was ihn nachdenklich macht. Kevin bringt Carter zum Server im Café Diem, wo zur Musik von Pink die Party voll im Gange ist. Carter gibt Jo Bescheid und diese befragt sofort Zane und Fargo. Zane erinnert sich, dass er "Burning Down The House" gehört hat und Fargo legt erneut "Eye of the Tiger" ein. Carter stellt fest, dass die gesamte Stadt verrückt spielt. Sie müssen schnell feststellen, wie es dazu kommt. Unterdessen sieht man, dass sich im Haus von Henry und Grace nichts bewegt. Eine Katze befindet sich gerade im Sprung von einem Sessel und Henry und Grace sitzen sich fast küssend starr auf der Couch. Allison ist mit dem Mädchen noch immer auf der Suche nach dem Vater, als sie ihn schließlich erblickt. Er ist schwer verletzt und das Mädchen soll Hilfe holen, während Allison bei ihm bleibt. Unterdessen zeigt Kevin Carter, wie man heraus finden kann, wer auf welchen Song von der Datenbank zugegriffen hat. Er lässt nach dem Song "Stop The World And Melt With You" suchen. Holly überlegt derweil, ob der Song vielleicht immer nur ein Gefühl verstärkt und es ähnlich wie Hypnose funktioniert. Holly kommt die Idee, dass es vielleicht sogar von ihrem iPod stammt, weil sie dort etwas zu neurolinguistischen Programming enthalten ist. Sie kommen darauf, dass der Ursprung bei Henrys Haus sein muss. Unterdessen breitet sich das Feld der Erstarrung weiter aus, auch auf Holly, Fargo und Zane. Carter kommt derweil bei Henrys Tankstelle an und auch Jo erreicht den Ort kurz darauf. Da sie gerade "I Shot The Sheriff" gehört hat, richtet sie die Waffe auf Carter, der noch weglaufen will, aber im Feld erstarrt, die Kugel knapp hinter ihm. Kevin erreicht die Szenerie und kommt auf die Idee, den richtigen Song zu spielen, damit Jo ihm helfen kann. Kevin schaltet Henrys Gerät aus und Jo springt im gleichen Moment auf Carter zu, um selbst von der Kugel getroffen zu werden. Da sie eine Schutzweste trägt, ist ihr nichts weiter passiert. Die Starre ist in ganz Eureka aufgehoben und Carter bedankt sich bei Kevin für seine Hilfe. Fargo ist derweil unglaublich sauer auf Holly und Zane hat Mühe, ihn zurück zu halten. Fargo ist besorgt, dass alles im Bericht an die Senatorin auftaucht, doch Holly weiß gar nicht, wovon er spricht. Sie sollte nur noch mal das Potenzial des FTL erkunden, bevor GD den 20-Billionen-Dollar-Auftrag bekommt, um weite Reisen ins Weltall zu ermöglichen. Unterdessen ist Hilfe bei Allison eingetroffen und das Mädchen bedankt sich für die Rettung ihres Vaters. Im Café Diem wird derweil aufgeräumt und Carter und Andy amüsieren sich mit dem Baby, als Allison dazu stößt und wissen will, was passiert ist. Das sei aber eine ebenso lange Geschichte wie ihre eigene. Jo sitzt unterdessen an ihrem abgebrannten Haus und blättert in den Überresten eines Fotoalbums. Zane ist vor Ort und entschuldigt sich ehrlich. Er will es wieder gut machen, doch Jo will ihn nicht sehen. Zane will mit ihr zusammen sein, doch Jo weigert sich und will mit einem Kuss auf den Mund beweisen, dass da nichts ist. Zane hält sie aber fest und küsst sie dann noch mal richtig. Allison hat Kopfschmerzen und nimmt Tabletten. Seltsame Geräte haben sich auf ihren Nervenbahnen abgesetzt. In einem Rückblick sieht man erneut, wie der Reifen von Allisons Auto platzt. Am Straßenrand steht aber kein Mädchen, sondern Beverly, und ein Mann betäubt Allison von hinten. Beverly erklärt Allison, dass sie sich nur an das erinnern wird, was sie wollen.